


The Forest Goddess

by RavenFire2908



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Romance, There are other characters but they're not as important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: There were only legends about the Forest Goddess, all of which frightened Lance. None of the legends and myths told about the Goddess’ kindness or mercy, because she had none. All of the legends told of her hatred from human lives, how she pitied and killed them.So it didn’t help Lance’s fears when the village decided to throw him to the wolves, literally. Sacrificed to the Goddess to put her at peace, just for one small mistake. Now he is to face the fears of his childhood alone.(Writing block, will return as soon as I can)





	1. 1. Myths and Legends

“They say the goddess still roams close to our grounds, never sleeping, never resting, always hungry, always angry. They say she will not move until the debt is payed and the humans that wronged her have been punished.” Lillian smirked at her little brother hiding under the covers of his bed.

“But Lil, you said it was a happy ending.” Lance complained to his sister, blue eyes searching across the room for anything amiss. Lillian would always trick him into listening to stories about the Forest Goddess.

“None of the legends about her has a happy ending, Lance.” Lillian laughed softly, “But I can tell you another story. The one about where the prince that fell in love with the water nymph.” The covers flew from the boy’s face and a bright, gleeful smile spread across his face.

“YES!”

“Okay, but you’ll have to quiet down, remember mama, papa, and Daniel is sleeping already.” Lillian smiled and began to tell Lance’s favorite story again.

\--------------------

12 years later

“Because of your foolish mistake, Mr. Mclain, you will pay the prize tonight.” The town lord, as well as everyone else in the great hall, glared at Lance as he stood with his head bowed to the floor. Small drops of tears sat at the edge of his blue eyes. Lance didn’t want to meet the eyes of the lord, he knew the man held little mercy to him. “For your disastrous mistake, you will go into the forest and face the forest goddess. Return; and you will be hung.” Lord Iverson spat the words over the dark table, droplets of spit flew into the air.

An outrageous cry erupted from the crowd, he knew them, and he’d hoped they wouldn’t have been there to see him receive his death sentence.

“NO!” Lillian cried out as she pushed through the crowd, “It wasn’t his fault!” She screamed, “A wolf took the goats, how was he supposed to stop them when he had nothing to-”

Lord Iverson stood abruptly, successfully silencing Lance’s sister, “Silence, Lillian Mcclain if you dare to excuse your brother for crimes like this then I have no problem throwing all of you into that forest, perhaps I should.”

Lillian took a frightful step back, a small found hers as she stared with fury at Lord Iverson. This time she remained silence.

Lance noticed the fear in his sister’s eyes and spoke up, “Since it’s already decided I wish to request one thing before my death.” Lance meet the eyes of Iverson.

“What would that be?”

“For my family to be left alone, no harm will come to them. Ever.”

Iverson lifted an eyebrow; it looked rather strange considering his left eye was screwed shut by an incident many years ago. “Fine, but you leave tonight.”

“Okay.”

After the trail, that had surprisingly taking the whole day, Lance found himself at the edge of the forest. The town standing far on distance, none dared come this close to the forest unless they had a death wish. Though the forest looked beautiful and rich on wildlife, it was as deadly as a hungry carnivore in a field of sheep. The only difference was that the wolf surrounded the sheep. Every year around that time, the town would pull a goat or a sheep into the forest for the goddess to take it, to keep her away from their town. 

Lance remembered the old fairy tales of the forest goddess, dark and cruel she had no mercy. He knew he would never see his family again, he knew he would never be able to say goodbye. But no matter how much he wished he could, he knew Iverson had wanted Lance gone for long.

Shouts from the crowd behind him didn’t bother him anymore, but the pair of arms that grabbed him shocked him out of his upcoming nightmares. The warm lake blue eyes meet his, desperation and fear glared into his soul.

“We’ll leave together; you don’t have to go into that forest.” Lillian held his arms firm as she stared at him, eyes shining with tears, “We fake it.” She suggested.

Lance sighed, “I’ll miss you, Lillian. I’ll miss you all.” Was all he said before ripping his arms free from his sister, “Take care of the others, tell them what happened, and that I will miss them.” He closed his eyes and stepped past his sister. Lillian’s tears dropped as she helplessly watched her little brother step past the fence to the forest.

She knew he would not return.


	2. 2. Golden Eyes

Lance hadn’t expected the forest to be as peaceful as it was. Every now and then he would see a deer or a stag in the distance; the most dangerous creature he came across into the forest was a badger with children trailing behind her. Of course, the black and white creature hissed at him as he stepped past them, but she didn’t move for an attack. A cricket or an owl would occasionally make a sound that had him jumping.

_How can anyone be afraid of this?_ Lance asked himself, he’d expected the forest to be full of wolves and bears, nothing but darkness as far as his eyes could see. But here was the opposite, fireflies lit up the forest like the pictures of the fairy tales, blue moonlight shone brightly through the leaves above.

Coming close to a small river, Lance decided to sit down for a second, he didn’t know how long he’d been walking, but it felt like a long time. The moon was at it’s highest and for a split second he wondered if the Forest Goddess was just a myth. A legend told to make sure children behaved, but then he remembered that all in his town believed in her and some had even experienced her wrath. Nature held no mercy, why should she.

The rustling of bushes had Lance turning to the sound, for a moment he almost forgot he was in the forest. It was too peaceful to be feared. But the calmness in his stomach vanished as a golden eyed lioness stepped through the bushes, the feline stared at him.

Jumping from the log he was sitting on, Lance stumbled away from the feline. He knew lioness' weren’t as dangerous as wolves but they were still carnivores, deadly carnivores that could kill him if they wanted.

The lioness sat back, still staring at him. It wasn’t until now that he noticed the odd coloring of the feline, it was green. Not as green as the forest, but a golden-ish green, almost sunrise green, bright and full of light. The golden eyes seemed to ask questions as it stared at him.

Lance carefully stepped forward, not to approach it; he wasn’t an idiot, but rather to see if he could escape. But as he stepped forward, he noticed the feline stand, as if ready to jump on him if he moved too far. Wise golden eyes meet his, the feline was speaking to him, he realized. Telling him not to move.

As if on cue, footsteps were heard from behind the lioness. A humanoid person stood behind the feline, a female dressed in the elements of the forest, long messy hair filled with branches and leaves. Two horns, like a ram’s, sprouted from her head. The female’s skin was fair but dotted with petals, leaves, and bark that seemed to act like armor. The female held a weapon in her hand, one he hadn’t noticed until now, a glowing green katar-like weapon. But what caught his eyes the most, was her eyes. Golden, gold purer than what was found in mines.

He’d seen pretty girls before, but he’d never seen a girl so magical. _Literally_. And like a ton of bricks had fallen from the sky, he realized, that was the Forest Goddess. All admiration dropped from his body, fear speared through him and he dropped to the ground in fear. All words left him as he stared with wide eyes into the moss under him.

“Don’t bother with that,” The goddess spoke, her tone bored and tired. “I didn’t expect them to drop a human. Not yet at least.” The last words were spoken low, as if she was speaking to herself. “Get up.”

Lance was too fearful to obey, what was she waiting for? She had him bent down in fear ready for death. When what felt like multiple minutes of silence and nothing more was said, he dared glance up. The Forest Goddess was sitting on a root that hadn’t been there before, she stared at him with half lidded eyes.

“Are you done?” She asked lazily. Her aura giving off that she wanted to be anywhere but there, watching him quiver in fear on the mossy ground. Lance shakily sat up and nodded, questions forming in the back of his throat. Why hadn’t she killed him yet? Why was she just sitting there? Where did the lioness go? “Follow me. A few more hours out here and the forest might not be as peaceful as you’d want it to be.”

She turned tail and started walking. It took Lance a full two minutes to recover from the shock. She hadn’t killed him. But he jumped to his feet and sprinted after her when he noticed that the forest was indeed growing darker. The fireflies were vanishing and the moonlight had gotten dimer.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked quietly.

“A place where you can’t be found. I didn’t expect them to throw a human to the wolves.” She spoke as if she wasn’t the most dangerous being in the forest, though it didn’t help his fear.

“What do you mean?” The question slipped before he could even stop himself. Lance bent to be on a level with her, on distance, he hadn’t really taken in how short she really was, but now that he thought about it she was almost half his size.

It took a moment for her to answer, the eerie silence must’ve been her thinking of an answer, “I know what the legends says of me, but I am not the most dangerous being in this forest.” He believed her.

“What do I call you?” Lance asked, trying to form the words to sound better but ultimately failing, he didn’t know if she had a name, he didn’t know if she wanted be called something other than Forest Goddess.

The goddess side eyed him a small, clever smirk playing on her lips. “Call me Pidge, the forest gave it to me.” The last of her answer only raised more questions, few of which that he was about to voice before Pidge suddenly stopped.

She stood in silence, head tilted as if she was trying to listen for something, and though Lance didn’t hear anything himself he knew not to speak. Lillian made the same movements when she used to listen to something far away. The flora around them suddenly started to move, changing the scenery. Grass grew at abnormal speed, trees expanded, branches reached over them. They were hiding.

“Don’t make a sound.” Pidge hissed through her teeth trying to stay quiet as well. Lance glanced around them, it almost felt like they were hiding in a bush, but it was bigger and they were rather cloaked instead. A weak green light filled between them and the green lioness stepped forward, she stood before Pidge, head bowed ready to attack anything.

Minutes ticked by and just when Lance was about to voice his questions yet again, he saw what they were hiding from. A wolf stood across from them, staring directly at them. The wolf was white as snow, but shadows like flames radiated from the body, night blue eyes stared at their covering.

Pidge leaned forward and placed her hand on the back of the bobcat, the feline didn’t even flinch. “What is that?” Lance asked.

Pidge didn’t answer. Her eyes were focused on the wolf, staring. Then he noticed that the flora around the wolf was moving, readying for attack if he thought correctly, and he was right. A second later, a root erupted from the ground, forcing the wolf to jump away. More of the forest attacked the wolf, no mercy until the wolf growled in their direction before sprinting off into the darkness.

Pidge hissed before grabbing Lance’s hand and began to sprint the opposite direction. They didn’t stop until they ended up against a large marble gate, blue glowing roses trailing up the gate and fence around it. Within the bars, Lance saw a gigantic castle resting next to a mountain.

Pidge said nothing until she’d slammed the marble gate shut behind them. The blue roses’ glow brightened, as if power had been added to them. Lance stood dumbfounded by the castle before him, he recognized it from the fairy tales, The Castle of Lions.


	3. 3. The Gods of Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a tiny change in the last chapter, nothing to go back about but I still feel the need to say so you don't get confused. I originally decided to have each lion be it’s own feline, but I decided against it as I figured it got really confusing. So the lions are lion, physical lions instead of robots but they’re still a major part in this story. Now continue.

Pidge stood by the gate for another minute she waited, watched. The white wolf hadn’t been a coincident, Pidge knew he’d be out looking. The boy seemed to have gone into trance at the sight of the castle, and though she didn’t mine, she couldn’t let him be out here for so long. The wolf would smell him.

As suspected, a howl echoed through the forest. Green jumped and hissed towards the gates. “Lead him inside; protect him until I come back.” Pidge said low, seemingly snapping the boy out of his trance. He didn’t get to react before Green snatched the sleeve of his jacket and began to drag him up the stone path to the castle.

“Wait-”

Pidge watched Green drag the boy to the castle, she felt the worry of the feline, worry for her and the human boy. Turning back to the gate she took a step back at the sight that lured in the shadows, a white wolf fading between shadows. The wolf locked eyes with her, blue piercing through the marble bars.

Pidge threw a hand towards the wolf. As before, the forest around it began to move, though this time, the wolf refused to move. Eyes stayed lock on hers he was speaking to her. Pidge refused to listen.

There were consequences for listening to the white wolf, three out of four of the Guardians had made that mistake; Pidge would not. Turning tail, Pidge sprinted the path towards the castle, the forest raising havoc behind her trying to chase the wolf away. He wouldn’t be able to get through the gates, but it didn’t matter.

Upon reaching the steps of the castle, the forest had calmed down and the white wolf was nowhere to be seen. Normally she would’ve seen it as a good sign, but the wolf was sly.

The sight of which Pidge entered the castle wasn’t a good one. A red lion and a yellow lion stood growling towards Green. Green herself stood in front of the human boy. “Hey!” Pidge called out, drawing the attention of Red and Yellow. The two visibly relaxed at the sight of her, though Red tensed at the movements of the human. “He’s no threat. Now scam!” Pidge pointed to the halls making all three lion turn tail and walk away. Pidge turned back to the boy, “I never asked for your name.”

Stunned by the lions and the castle the boy stuttered “L-Lance.” He shook his head, “I mean- the name’s Lance.” Pidge stood oblivious to the low purr at the end of his name.

Pidge nodded, “What happened to you? I expected a goat or a sheep for your town’s stupid annual sacrifice! Not a live human!” Her words twisted and formed from a collected sentence to one panicked and desperate. The forest grumbled with her emotions a rattle in the ground and the grass outside shook. Noises of animals running filled the halls. With a sigh, Pidge took a deep breath and calmed down.

“I messed up,” Lance said low, trying hard to ignore the shaking flora around him, “A wolf attacked the town and I couldn’t protect the goat. Lord Iverson threw me to the woods instead.” It was bluntly explained, right to the point. He didn’t feel like explaining it all.

“What did the wolf look like?” Pidge asked he saw something flick to life within her, curiosity and anger perhaps.

“I don’t remember.” A lie. One he would most likely regret later. Pidge didn’t push it, but the curiosity stayed.

Lance opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted as a knife was laid against his throat. “Who are you?” a voice hissed.

“Keith, let him go.” Pidge said lazily, as if this Keith was threatening people on a daily basis.

The person named Keith did as told and took a step back. Lance turned to the newcomer, a fair man dressed in a suit made of embers. It was a wonder it hadn’t burnt his own skin. The male, dark haired and violet eyed stared at him, weary of him. “Who are you?” He asked again, the knife still in position to attack.

“This is Lance, Lord Iverson threw him out as a sacrifice to the gods apparently.” Pidge said before Lance got a chance to speak. But he didn’t miss the words. Gods, not god, not the Forest Goddess. Keith nodded once.

Without another word, Keith turned to leave, giving Lance the chance to really look at him. Dressed in black armor that glowed with colors of fire, plates of shiny black metal decorated his arms and legs. Lance took a look at his hands, he wasn’t exactly wearing gloves but rather black ash formed protection at his hands. A back long cape made of burning red fire trailed after him, lighting up the rooms as he walked.

“Keith is the God of Fire.” Pidge said when Keith was out of sight. “He has the temper of fire at least. Follow me, I’ll show you to Allura she’ll know what to do.” Her words ended in a whisper, almost like was uncertain.

\-------------------

Lance had seen a throne room before, and this looked nothing like it. Five smaller thrones circled a platform in the center, above it was a bright blue crystal that illuminated the dark oval room. Each of the smaller thrones had a color, the one furthest into the room had a purple glow to it, next to it on each side was a red and green throne, and closest stood a yellow and a blue throne. Then there was a glass-like walls bowing to the crystal, he could see stars. Stars he’d never seen before, constellations he’d only seen in his mother’s books. His jaw dropped at the sight.

Pidge, oblivious to Lance, stepped up to the green throne and pressed a button on the side. A bright flare went through the crystal and a low rumble went through the castle.

It took Lance a whole five minutes to realize people had past him. One he recognized as Keith. Four new people had entered the room, a tall muscular man with a scar across his face had settled into the purple glowing throne, the man, short haired with a white tuft at the front was also missing an arm, or the one had wasn’t real that was for sure. Though he was also dressed in armor, it was smoother and seemingly more flexible than Keith’s armor.

The one sitting in the yellow throne was a bigger person, almost immediately Lance knew he could be referred to as a gentle giant, not only from the calm and kind expression he sported, but for the way he was clothes. Unlike the two in armor, he seemed to be dressed more for comfort, like Pidge. His golden clothing seemed more fitting for a desert, though it was beautifully decorated with embroidery of mountains, deserts, and stones. An orange band around his forehead supported his dark brown hair and framed his square jaw.

Then an orange haired male passed him, a newly groomed mustache sat perched over his lips. The man was dressed in a blue coat and dark trousers. And though the older man did not settle into the blue throne as Lance had expected he went past the purple throne to a control panel Lance hadn’t yet seen. Two pale blue marks sat under his eyes almost like teardrops that had yet to fall. Sharp ears perked as the doors opened one more time.

This time, aware enough that people were staring, Lance turned. A princess was the only way he could describe her. Long moon white hair trailing all the way to the floor, sharp blue eyes looking past him, the same markings as the orange haired man but in pink sat on her cheeks. A long blue, pink, and golden dress surrounded her as she walked past Lance, barely casting him a glance. The princess stood in the middle, leaving the blue throne empty. 

“Pidge, you summoned us.” The princess said, meeting eyes with the Forest Goddess.

“Obviously,” Pidge said. “If you didn’t notice, we have a guest. Lance. Before anything I would like to explain why he’s here.” The princess nodded, “Lance was given as a sacrifice by the town. But luckily I found him before-” She cut herself off, glancing at Keith, “You know who, I took him here for safe keeping until its safe enough for him to go home.”

“I can’t go home.” Lance blurted, the five in the room looked at him, “I lost the goat that was supposed to be sacrificed and the town decided to sacrifice me instead, they’ll kill me themselves if I return.”

Pidge pursed her lips, “Okay, change of plans.” She paused and looked at the man sitting in the purple throne, searching for help or suggestions.

The man stood and looked at Lance, “I guess if you’re going to stay that you might need our names.” His smile was genuine, kind. “My name is Shiro; it’s nice to meet you Lance. You have meet Pidge,” He pointed to her with a smile before introducing the rest of them. “This is Keith, Hunk, Allura, and Coran.”

Lance bowed his head in respect and thanks.


	4. 4. The white Wolf

_The wolf stared at her from across the clearing, it wasn’t moving more than its eyes. His eyes. Blue as night but so much more dangerous. Gripping at the tree she was pressed against she tried to summon anything to help her, she wasn’t strong enough to fight him. Not on her own. She was too new, too young for this power. Signals in the woods shot through the ground, connected to anything that resembled the other Paladins elements._

_The wolf took a step forward, Pidge; new to her powers took a step back. She’d seen the wolf before, but she wouldn’t be able to do anything other than run. Even that was a shot in the dark, the wolf was way faster than her._

_Still she took the chance. She ran. No, she sprinted._

_Trees, tall grass, and bushes flew past her as she sprinted for her life. It wasn’t long before the smoke of the wolf surrounded her. Caging her. Fear built in her stomach but she refused to let it surface. Biting her lip until she tasted iron she called out for help again, vibrations of fear flew through every root, every strain of grass, every vein of plant and wild life._

_“Pidge!” A voice called out, but too late. The wolf jumped, capturing her beneath him, he snarled. The blue eyes locked with hers as she failed to find her power, failed to save herself. The wolf threw his head back before biting into her shoulder. More blood than necessary exited Pidge’s body as she screamed and tried to free herself. An aura of something left her at the impact and shock, the feeling left her empty._

_A bright ball of fire flew past Pidge, the wolf knocked away from her, tearing flesh and blood with him. Pidge struggled to rise but found herself cradled in the arms of Hunk, the stone of his shielding them from the brute fire Keith was throwing out in rage. “Shh, we got you. Hold on.” She glanced at Keith as he chased away the wolf with fire, blue fire. Keith’s fire was strong enough to cremate a body._

_The wolf fled._

_And Pidge’s world went black._

\----------------------

It took a solid minute before Pidge realized where she was. She’d yet again fallen asleep on her throne. Somehow it seemed to be the spot that gave her the most nightmares. Her hand lifted to her shoulder, covered by a light pelt brown cape. She tugged it open and traced the mark over her shoulder. She had yet to find out why the wolf bit her instead of killed her, none of the others knew wither, and honestly it just didn’t make sense.

“You’re awake.” She jumped as Keith entered the room. “You fell asleep and we didn’t want to wake you. Hunk took Lance on a tour around the castle.” He said bitterly with a bitter expression, it made Pidge smile slighty, Keith had always been bitter about strangers. They stood in silence for a second before Keith took notice of Pidge’s hand placement, “That nightmare again?”

“It’s technically not a nightmare.” It was memory, a bad one at that.

“You survived,” he said as a way of comfort. Gods may seem immortal and otherworldly with power and strength, but that wasn’t further from the truth.

Pidge sat in silence, she didn’t like to think about it. The fact that the only thing separating her from humans was her connection with nature, with wildlife. “Gods can’t die of age but they die when stabbed in the heart.” She laughed at the idea.

“If you need anything you know where to find me or the others.” Keith turned to leave, the cape of fire flying softly as the door closed.

Pidge sighed, heavy and tired. _I think I’ll go talk to Shiro._

\--------------------------

Lance had to take a double take. From the balcony he and Hunk was standing on it looked like Shiro was sparring with Pidge, but as Hunk had told him a second later; it was Matt, her brother. It made sense, he was taller, lighter in hair color, not dressed in flora. Rather he was dressed in cloaks of fur and pelt, despite the modernism of the castle. They seemed to favor their elemental clothing over the armor Hunk had shown him in the armory.

“How can Pidge have a brother?” Lance blurted. Just as he realized what he said and how idiotic it sounded and his cheeks turned red, “I mean!- If she’s a paladin, a different word for gods as you said, how?”

Hunk chuckled low and straightened a band around his chest, “I’ll give you the short version since it’s Pidge’s story to tell. They were abandoned together, their parents died or vanished and their home kicked them out.” Lance turned back to the sparring; Shiro seemed to have the upper hand until Matt suddenly vanished before reappearing behind him. “Also, Matt is a shapeshifter.”

“I noticed.” Matt had turned into a small animal and reappeared behind Shiro. Shiro turned and in a flash of black and violet two feathery wings lifted him into the air before dropping him down in a dive towards Matt.

Lance and Hunk were just about to move to the next room before the training room doors opened. Pidge walked in, not caring about the massive winds that was blowing around, as evidence by all the hair and cloaks flying about. She yelled out something, causing the two males to stop their sparring, they looked at her with question before looking at each other. The two sparring took swift steps towards Pidge, concern written on their face.

Lance wasn’t able to see much more before the door closed before him, but he did catch Pidge’s depressing expression and the movement of lips. He looked at Hunk, who himself was looking to where Pidge had been standing, the stone skin of his face pulled tight in a frown. “Is something wrong?” Lance asked.

Hunk sighed heavily and looked away, “It’s nothing right now. Pidge is secretive.”

“So you don’t know?”

Hunk glanced over his shoulder at him, “I don’t know because it’s not my business.” He said so with a small warm smile. He knew, but he cared about Pidge and her secrets. Lance could respect that, he knew it as a brotherly instinct, he would’ve done the same for Lillian.


	5. 5. Display of Power

It was a daily thing, Lance realized. The five gods, “paladins” as they were named, trained brutally with their element. An onslaught of different powers rushed back and forth in the training room. Currently it was Keith against Hunk; fire and earth was thrown about the room like there was no second thought of other lives on the balcony high above. Lance stood sweating behind a thin layer of glass as he watched the two fight.

He could only compare it animals. Hunk rose on tall stone pillars before tipping them over Keith, the fire paladin rolled away just in time to throw rings of fire towards him, the rings spun towards Hunk. And a second later Hunk vanished into the ground, smoke and fire surrounded the spot where he’d been standing.

A circle of fire surrounded Keith as he looked around, arms raised to attack. Pidge had told him before the fight that like her; each had a bodily connection to their element: Keith’s arms were black as ash and veins of magma floated through them, the source of his fire, Pidge said.

In the arena, Hunk burst from the ground surrounded by metal and dirt. Keith barely had time to protect himself before a boulder literally smacked into him. A worried look appeared on Hunk’s face in the aftermath and he was just about to run to Keith when fire again started up.

“He’s overdoing it, again.” Shiro murmured from Lance’s right. “Coran, stop the training.”

Coran did as told; and every element within the arena vanished. Hunk helped Keith to his feet, and was muttering apologies over and over.

“Pidge, you’re up next.” Shiro said as soon as the former two paladins had left the training room. “Come on.” The two left the room then.

Lance looked over at Coran, seemingly undisturbed by anything. Hunk and Keith then entered the balcony, sweating and panting, Hunk still crying in apology to Keith. When Keith, for seemingly the hundredth time said he was okay Hunk turned to Lance.

“Is it Pidge’s turn?” He asked, receiving a low ‘yes’ from Coran. With a wide smile, Hunk leaned over the railing of the balcony, his nose pressing against the glass.

Shiro and Pidge stood opposite of each other. Pidge changed from her flora garments to the green and white armor he’d only seen on the busts in the armory. Shiro wore the same type but the green coloring switched with black.

The two nodded once before hell broke loose. A visible wind crashed into the glass, shaking everyone standing on the balcony. Lance stared at where Pidge stood, unmoving. Her feet seemed planted to the ground. Her knees bent as Shiro literally flew towards her, and a second later a gigantic root sprung through the ground. The black paladin barely had time to avoid it before he was on the chase, vines and roots crashed through the floor aimed at him.

As he flew past the balcony the audience saw the smirk playing on his lips. Lance had seen the same smirk on his sister before she won their play fights and literally, everything they did: be it play fights, an argument, or just simply a race. Shiro was toying. And Pidge had no idea.

Turning in the air, Shiro looked down at Pidge. Lifting both hands he cupped them as if trying to hold something physical. Then there was a shift in the arena, every vine and plant within withered and retreated, Pidge gasped loudly before falling to her knee. The flora grew darker and darker from the vibrant spring green to a groggy swampy green. For a split second Pidge looked like she struggled to breathe, but seemingly Shiro must’ve noticed too as Pidge went full force into her element the moment she caught her breath again.

The dying plants reformed from dead vines to full on creatures. Mechanical creatures formed from vines and bark, they grew and grew and didn’t hold mercy as they charged at the flying Shiro. Again, he was on the chase.

“Pidge tends to favor long distance battles,” Keith said, he looked passively down at the arena as if he knew what was going to happen the second before it did. “We all know that, Shiro is trying to break that pattern,” At this point it sounded like he was speaking more to himself than Lance or Hunk, “In close, Pidge is at her weakest.”

Hunk physically reacted to that statement as he whirled to Keith, “You know why she prefers the enemy on distance.” There was a hidden tone to his voice, a sorrowful and angry tone that Lance had no wish to experience.

“It’s going to be her downfall if-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence before a loud bang sounded from the arena.

Looking down, they found Shiro and Pidge in hand to hand combat. Pidge’s katar was out and pointed at Shiro’s face, but in turn; Shiro’s hand, which was glowing in a burning violet color, was pointed at her own face. What marked Pidge’s defeat was that Shiro’s other arm was holding onto Pidge’s wrist. A swift movement he had her disarmed and pinned to the floor.

Lance leaned forward, his face scrunched up in confliction: all tales of the Forest Goddess told of how merciless she was, how cruel, how she was undefeated. Now he could understand the power imbalance; Shiro was bigger, both in muscle and in size.

Coran leaned forward to a microphone; about to announce their sparring over, when a blaring alarm set off through the castle. Red lighting flashed through all the regular lights.

Allura’s voice boomed through the castle and through the alarm, “THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK! A Galran movement has broken through the blue gates, we need every one at there!”

Hunk, Keith, Shiro, and Pidge were already gone from the training room. Coran looked Lance over before asking, “Do you know distant fighting?” To which Lance responded: He was a pretty good shot.


	6. 6. Battle of the Gates

It was an amazing sight, one frightening and beautiful. Watching four Gods take on an army of Galra, as Matt called them. Pidge’s brother stood next to him, crouched low as he aimed a crossbow towards the enemy. The white metal crossbow wasn’t firing normal arrows as Lance had expected, no, blue lasers fired from the crossbow.

Coran had given Lance a sniper, the older man had been surprised with his aim after taking down two Galra within a minute. The next second, Coran was gone, gone to activate the castle’s defenses and weapons.

Lance, positioned next to Matt in a crouch, he shot the Galra getting too close to the gates. The four paladins fighting a battle that seemed already lost, hundred upon hundred against four. Though the four paladins were extreme in their combat.

Keith was lightning across the field, burning like a bonfire he spread it like wildfire. Shiro the air was visibly whirling around them, creating rope-like tornados sucking in individual Galra before dropping them to their death. Hunk was shaking the earth, throwing boulders at groups like it wasn’t more than a pebble, the ground shook and dropped beneath and vanishing. Then there was Pidge, and like in the training room; she was fighting on distance. Vines and roots busted from the ground tearing and crushing Galra upon Galra. The grass in the field was either on fire or wrapping around the legs of soldiers, binding them to the approaching fire.

Lasers flew around Lance’s head, fear like he’d never known it settled into his gut. A part of him wasn’t even aware of the amount of Galra that was falling below them. A small part of Lance’s mind knew about the Galra, he’d read about them – or his sister had read it too him. Some of the fairy tales of the Forest Goddess involved a species named Galra; they were nightly creatures that killed for the entertainment of it. From the tales he knew there was one king and that king wanted only to conquer. He couldn’t remember the name, but he knew they were bad. Yellow glowing eyes and purple skin he’d thought he’d seen one once, lurking at the edge of his town. Some older in his town told of the Galra like they were something to be used so children would behave. But seeing them this close, running, attacking, and trying to kill, he knew the legends and tales were a little more true than he’d thought as a teenager.

Sniping down another Galra, Lance searched for the paladins. Hunk was far off to the left alongside Keith, Shiro was still in the air; suffocating Galra, but Pidge wasn’t in sight. Now that he thought about it, there were no vines, no roots breaking the surface anymore. The three remaining on the field hadn’t seemed to notice yet either.

Standing from the ground, Lance began to franticly search through the Galra. “Matt,” He leaned towards the shapeshifter, “Where’s Pidge?”

Matt lowered the crossbow and searched, his eyes narrowed before muttering a small ‘oh no’ then he was gone, a falcon replacing him. Matt let out a loud screech as he took off across the field. Lance cursed under his breath and jumped from his hiding spot. It wasn’t too far from the ground, but he felt the shaking in his bones as he landed on the rocky surface.

Lance made sure to stay low as he sprinted past dead Galra bodies, some of which he’d shot himself. The commotion of the paladins made it hard to move around on the field, but it didn’t matter. Lance knew he should’ve stayed hidden, he’d find an excuse later.

Then he saw her. She was stuck in battle against a looming Galra soldier; no he looked like more, a higher rank. And she was fighting him hand to hand. The Galra, slim and sharp in features, swung a sword at Pidge, she broke each attack with a rising root. She seemed too struggled for a moment before she swung herself between his legs and pulled at something Lance couldn’t see. The Galra soldier fell to the ground.

Pidge rose to finish the job, but didn’t see him swing a hidden blade at her. She yelled out as black metal pierced into her. Lance raised his sniper to finish the rising soldier, one shot in the leg, one shot in the chest, one exiting right through his left eye.

Pidge, not having seen him before now, gaped. She went to take a step, but fell to her knees instead. The blade was still in her side, but what really made him panic was the spreading black veins. Lance sprinted to Pidge’s side, he only hesitated a moment before pulling the knife out.

The scream she let out was enough to draw the attention of the other paladins, who were just calming down from winning the battle. The three remaining paladins sprinted over to them, crowding the air.

“It’s Cellin metal, we need a healing pod now!” Shiro yelled, he scooped Pidge up in his arms like she weighed no more than a doll or a stuffed animal. Lance waited another second before running after them. He swore he saw something watching from the forest edge, he glanced behind him once more before reaching the gates.

He froze. Lillian stood at the edge of the forest, a hand on her heart as she watched him. “Lillian,” Lance whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this, I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I hope to get the next one out sooner.


	7. 7. The eye of the Lion

It was almost too good to be true. Lillian waved her hand to him, beckoning him over. Desperation and fear glowing in her eyes. With little to no hesitation Lance sprinted across the field towards his sister, she welcomed him with open arms.

“Lance!” She cried, holding him tight. Lance smiled brightly and didn’t dare let go, it couldn’t have been longer than a day since he’d been banished from the town, but it felt like years, like a lifetime. It wasn’t until now that Lance realized how deep the cut was, the cut of being separated from his loved ones. “We need to go. I saw everything. We’re not safe here.” She spoke shortly as if out of breath.

Then doubt hit him. He wasn’t welcomed in the town, and he voiced it, “Lil, I can’t go back.”

Lillian grabbed Lance’s wrist and started running anyways, “I know, we’re leaving the town. Mom, Dad, and Daniel packed out. I went to get you.” Lance nodded and picked up his feet so he could run better.

Though in the shadows, neither of them saw the lurking figure watching and following.

\-----------------------------

The paladins stepped back from the healing pod. After safely getting Pidge in without damaging her wound even more, they felt ready to breathe again. Shiro stood in the front, next to Matt, worry written across their face. Worry and regret. Hunk was pacing at Coran’s side, eerily watching the ginger monitoring their friend. Keith, having seemingly disappeared as soon as Pidge was safe within the pod. Allura, like Coran, was monitoring the pod. Cellin metal was dangerous and lethal if not treated within the varga.

“Is she going to be okay?” Hunk muttered, watering eyes watching the screens displaying before him.

Coran sighed, slightly annoyed by Hunk’s endless questioning, but answered with a soft tone, “Yes, the Cellin is being removed as we speak. Nothing to worry about, she’ll be good as new in just a few quintents.

“So, a day?” Matt asked, leaning back to address Coran.

“Yes.”

Shiro gazed about the room, despite Keith’s sudden disappearance, which was normal; Shiro noticed the lack of another person. “Where’s Lance?”

\-----------------------------

“Lil, I’m not sure this is the way home?” Lance said just as the green lizard hissed at him. The forest was darker here, instead of luscious green and brown colors filled with life; it was purple and gray; dead and rotting.

“I’m sure,” Lillian said, jumping atop another root sticking from the ground. Mud and greasy water covered most of the grounds, making it more like a swamp. “I went through here to get to you.”

“Yeah, but I kind of went through a more pleasant place when I got here.” Something brushed against his leg in the mud, making Lance screech. Then something in the air shifted, the air got thicker and more fogy. “Lil?” Lance asked, losing sight of his sister.

A mocking laughed was what responded, “Well done, Acxa.” Who was Acxa? Lance turned again, barely seeing the outline of two people, one shorter than the other.

“What now?” Asked the shorter shape, her voice was defiantly not Lillian’s.

“Knock him out, I don’t want struggle.” The head of the shorter shape nodded before moving again. Lance hadn’t payed attention to his surroundings before now, realizing he was pressed against a tree. A red lizard crawled up next to him, striped with blues and greens and yellows, the eyes looked excessively intelligent for a lizard.

Then the lizard smiled at him, a legit humane smile. “Night,” The lizard whispered, a feminine, happy voice said.

Lance turned back to see a blue lady, Acxa, standing before him, a laser gun pointed at him. Lance closed his eyes and waited on impact.

But a blur of blue sprung past him. A loud roar echoed through the dead woods. Frightening the red lizard off his shoulder and into the mud bellow his feet. A lion stood before him, Acxa laid on the ground the gun drowning in mud a few feet away.

Then a wolf entered the scene, a white smoking wolf. The same wolf Pidge had tried to attack. The wolf pounced on the blue lion, their bodies crashing together in the mud. Roars and growls echoed around them, and it pained Lance to watch them. Tearing and biting at each other.

A second lion entered the fog, she sprung at the lion, tearing at it’s neck to let go of the blue lion’s throat. Keith came burning through the woods, blue flaming sword raised as he attacked Acxa, she having retrieved her gun aimed towards Lance and fired, a last chance to knock him out or killing him.

Lance turned away, trying to protect himself, but time stopped. The air chilled and before him was an eight-foot wall of ice. Lance, literally frozen with shock, couldn’t even take in the battle going on between Keith and Acxa. But he did see Acxa shift her body from humane to a falcon before retreating. Keith dropped his sword and turned to Lance, eyes wide as he took in the wall of ice between them.

The white wolf ran away too, and just in the corner of his eye, he saw a bright red lizard booking it between the mud. The blue lion, despite the battle, approached Lance. The feline bowed her head, the ice wall fell, and the blue lion pressed her face against Lance’s stomach.

Keith, just standing there and watching finally muttered, “ _You’re alive?_ ” Lance could tell he wanted to yell and scream at him, but the blue lion in front of him seemed to keep him from it. The red lion brushed her head against Keith’s hand, drawing his attention. It seemed to snap him out of the shock because the next second he yelled, “Are you insane! Why did you even follow them?!” The loudness of his voice could scare away any animal in Lance’s opinion.

“I didn’t-”

“They could’ve killed you!” Keith screamed, “What were you thinking?”

This time Lance yelled, “She looked like my sister!”

Keith stopped for a second, “Sister?” He paused as if realizing something, “Of course, they’re shapeshifters.” The last of his words were more of a whisper as if he was speaking to himself, but the point was across.

“Shapeshifters? Like Matt?”

Keith sighed, “No, Matt can’t change into other people. We need to get back before they return.”

On the way back to the castle, Keith’s eyes remained on the blue lion walking gently next to Lance.


	8. 8. Healing

It was painfully obvious that they were keeping something from her. Pidge had woken up from the healing pod to find both Lance and Keith missing. Matt and Shiro keeping her from going outside, saying something about the White Wolf and an attack. Allura and Coran kept telling her about the wound, though the wound was healed the effects of the Cellin metal were still in actions.

Currently Pidge was practically tied to the bed, a courtesy of Matt and Shiro. It wasn’t like she could move much anyway, the Cellin metal had left a paralyzing poison into her body. She felt as light as air where she lay on her stomach on the bed. She knew she was slipping in and out of consciousness because the talk around her would jump and change subject too often.

One moment she swore she heard Shiro talking to Keith, but the next time she opened her eyes Keith was nowhere in sight.

Opening her eyes yet again, Pidge first saw the blur of colors blue and pink, red, black, and yellow. The blurs morphed into shapes and finally she could make out the shapes of her friends. Pidge lifted her head from the pillow a weak movement.

“Pidge!” Matt yelled and came into focus; he held her face for a moment as she struggled to regain her senses. “Lay down, you’re still recovering.”

“M’nough…” Her grumble was more inaudible than anything. “Move,” She pushed a hand against his face and slumped against the pillow, “Stand.”

“No,” Allura’s hand found her next, “Your body is still paralyzed, you can try to sit up but not stand.” Pidge nodded weakly. Glancing around the room again, Pidge saw that indeed everyone was there; even Lance. No matter how tiny he tried to make himself look.

“Lance?” He looked up from where he stood, a mixture of different emotions shining in his eyes. “What happened?”

Despite her wanting Lance to answer, Shiro did, “You were sliced with Cellin metal, the poison is working it’s way out of your body. We weren’t there when it happened, but Lance was.” He turned his hand to him.

Keith then cut in, “There was something we didn’t realize about him. Acxa, Lotor’s second if I remember correctly, shapeshifted into Lance’s sister; she attempted to trick him towards Lotor’s lair. What was their plan, I do not know, but there…” he paused, “Me and Red went to rescue him when I noticed he was missing. There was an unexpected appearance.”

“The Blue Lion has found her new Paladin.” Allura whispered, a mixture of emotions lacing her voice.

Pidge looked about the room once again, “Am I still asleep?” Was all she asked, earning a low grumble of laughter.

“No, the Blue Lion chose Lance as her new Paladin?” Allura reassured with a small smile. “The Lion has stopped grieving, isn’t it wonderful.” There was joy in her voice, a tone Allura hadn’t spoken in for a while. It was relieving to hear.

\----------------------------------

Lance looked down at the reflective waters, the stream rushing by his dipped feet. The Blue Lion laid next to him one paw in the water. Her body was pressed against Lance’s, it felt weird having such a large _lion_ lying next to him. Not that he had anything to compare her too. He’d read about lions in books when he was younger, they had to be his third favorite animal; behind seals _and his all-time favorite: The shark!_

Lance took a deep breath and swirled his foot in the water, he was a Paladin. The shock when Keith and he returned to the castle had been bigger than anything he’d ever seen, even topping the time he set the kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes for his family.

“Can I sit?” Lance jerked and turned, earning a displeased moan from the blue lion. Pidge stood a few feet away from him, the green lion stood behind her taller and mightier. He took a moment to remember if the lions had always been that size, he couldn’t recall but at this point the lions changing size didn’t seem that far of a stretch.   

“Sure,” Lance answered. Pidge settled next to him, her feet barely touching the water. The green lion stood for a moment before pouncing on the blue lion, the two stumbled into the water; splashing the their paladins in water.

“Great,” Pidge mumbled before shaking her head, “Anyway, I wanted to see if you were okay?”

Lance smiled at the lions playing, “I’m fine, nothing’s changed since Allura told me I was a paladin. Honestly I’m not sure I believe her.”

“Why not?”

“It seems unreal, I mean I’ve been here for two days and suddenly I am a paladin, and if I understand that right that makes me some type of god. Right?” Pidge nodded, “And I’m not a god, I’ve been human since… forever.”

Pidge leaned back in the grass, “I didn’t believe it either. Not with you, but with me. When Green found Matt and myself in the forest we didn’t really know what to do, I mean: let’s follow the green lion into the woods, what a good idea Matt!” She laughed, “When we arrived Allura told me the lion had gone to find me and that I was the green paladin. I laughed. I didn’t believe her.”

Lance was about to reply when the two giant wet lions stumbled back onto land practically draped themselves over them. Pidge let out a strangled cry at the green lion laying on top of her. After a minute, she gave up trying to free herself from the lion.

“Anyway, it took time, and then I accidently grew a tree when I sneezed so I was bought.”

Lance squinted at her, “You grew a tree?”

“On accident!”

Laughter echoed through the castle garden.

“Do you think I’ll be okay?” Lance suddenly asked, breaking the calming laughter.

“You can’t be worse than Hunk. The first time he tried to use his powers he broke a mountain in two, he fixed it but the stress was not fun. We still love him, the gentle giant that he is.” She paused, “Don’t tell the others I told.”

“I won’t. But judging by the rest of the elements I would say I’m water, right?” Pidge nodded, “That isn’t that dangerous.” Pidge raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t say that, you never know. Water can be more dangerous than you realize.”


	9. 9. Amber Eyes

It was dead night when it happened. A sentient violet mist filled the vents to every room. Lance was in the training room with Hunk, Coran, and Pidge, the three of them trying to ease Lance’s powers to the surface.

It was brutal, but necessary. Lance’s power hadn’t manifested more than twice during the training, yet they were not giving up. “One more time,” Said Lance, heavily breathing and sweating.

“Lance, we’ve been here for hours. You’re going to kill yourself if we keep going.” Hunk said helping the leaner boy stand. “Right, Pidge.” When she didn’t reply they turned to her. “Pidge?”

Coran turned to the silence from atop the balcony narrow eyes scanned the room. The very next second he sprinted out of the room without a word.

Lance took a shaky step towards Pidge, then he noticed the eerie air around them. It was faint but a violet layer was floating around them. Hunk walked around him stepping up to Pidge and taking her shoulder.

“Pidge?”

The training room doors opened Coran, followed by Keith, sprinted into the room. Both looking frantic. “Where’s Shiro?” Coran asked, “the three of you hold her down and no matter what do not let her leave the room!” Coran left the room again sprinting down the hall yelling for Shiro, Matt, and Allura.

Keith stepped up to them, holding out a glass mask that he quickly placed on Pidge’s face. Her eyes seemed to have closed and she was leaning. “Pidge, can you open your eyes?”

For a minute, she didn’t respond, but then her eyes cracked open. An amber glow edged at her eyes, dangerous and deadly, “Help,” She whispered.

Panic flickered through their bodies, Hunk immediately grabbed Pidge by the arms and laid her down on the ground, by the way her fingers twitched at the movements Lance knew she was struggling not to resist. Keith held the mask on her face; it seemed to clear the air before she got to breathe it. Lance moved in and took ahold of her hand, holding it and hoping it would calm her.

The training room doors sprung open again, this time it was Shiro. Yet it wasn’t. His eyes were gold, angry and deadly. His movements were stiff and robotic. His eyes searched the room before landing on Pidge. With a snarl, Shiro pounced.

Keith reacted before any of them had a chance to process what was going on. With a swift movement he’d locked Shiro in a fight, Keith’s burning sword against Shiro’s aerial magic.

The doors opened again; Coran, Matt, and Allura sprinted into the room. Matt moved quickly to help Keith keep Shiro away. Coran held up a pad and began to type furiously. Allura ran up to Pidge and took Keith’s place with the mask, holding it firm against Pidge’s mouth and nose.

“What’s going on?” Lance asked.

“There’s a gas in the air, Galran gas that makes cursed blood want to find other Galra. The wound on Shiro’s nose is cursed. The bit-” Allura was cut off by Pidge suddenly growled her eyes now fully gold. “Oh no.”

The smaller girl broke loose of Hunk’s grip and ripped through. She pushed Allura aside before booking it for the door. Though, Coran it seemed, had locked the door. Pidge crashed into the door with force no human could master. The dent in the door was proof enough that it wouldn’t last more than three of those impacts. Shiro, having noticed Pidge’s golden eyes, smirked. With a final blow, he pushed the air into everyone in the room. A forceful impact knocked everyone off their feet. Pidge slammed into the door again, the third time.

The door cracked.

But then the earth began to shake, Hunk’s shaky hand rose from where he was knocked down. Stone cages formed around the corrupted Paladins, both snarled.

“We can’t let them get free,” Allura yelled, “There has to be a Galra waiting at the gates.”

Vines formed around both cages, at first it didn’t seem possible for leaves to break stone, but then it did. Like choking, the stone broke under the floral touch. And like blow to the chest, all air was knocked out of their lungs. The world around the remaining paladins went black.

\-----------------------------------

When Lance woke again, he was greeted to Coran hanging over him. “What happened?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

Coran didn’t answer, he only looked grim before looking up to Hunk. Either Lance couldn’t hear or Coran hadn’t heard him, because as Coran spoke Lance heard nothing.

Another few minutes passed before the group managed to organize and regain control. But both Shiro and Pidge were gone. The door was broken down, and the violet smoke was gone.

“Come on,” Matt grunted, “We need to stop them.”

“What does the Galra want with Pidge and Shiro?” Lance asked as he followed the group toward the castle gates. Hunk, Lance, surprisingly Allura and Keith were already in Armor, Matt didn’t seem to wearing anything else than formalized armor. The brown cloak hid an impressive amount of armor.

Matt didn’t turn, “Shiro was once captive by the Galra, they changed him, tortured him… They see him as a useable weapon.”

“And Pidge?”

He looked down, grief and anger flashing in his eyes. For a second he forgot that Pidge was actually his little sister, “I don’t know. She doesn’t say anything and… I think it’s the same reason.”

“It was Lotor that bit her,” Keith cut in, “or his wolf did, but it corrupted her the same way it did Shiro.”

“Then let’s get them before something happens.” Hunk growled.


	10. 10. Deadly Resource

It felt like she was dreaming. Floating in a void of comfort and warmth, yet the prodding feeling in the back of her head said something was very, very wrong. Yet she couldn’t wake up. Groaning, Pidge strained to wake up. She remembered being in the training room with Lance and Hunk, Coran having monitored them for _adult supervision_ when spots appeared in her memory. She’d seen a distant violet filter before her eyes, then she saw Keith holding something over her face, then blurry forms fighting… then nothing.

“ _The scent had a greater effect than I first intended._ ” A distant female voice spoke, Pidge pried her eyes open, only succeeding slightly. Though what she saw should’ve been enough to startle her awake. Magenta laser bars surrounded by metal. A cage.

“ _I expected nothing less,_ ” A male voice said, deep and frighteningly familiar voice.

“ _LET US GO!_ ” _That_ voice she knew, Shiro. Struggling, Pidge opened her eyes again, her face was laying against the floor looking sideways towards Shiro. He sat, bound by a violet glowing leash. He didn’t seem to notice her now being awake. Screaming, Shiro pounced towards their captor, only to be caught on the leash.

The male voice, still out of her line of sight, laughed, “Relax, Black paladin, I am merely delivering you. I know of a certain witch that has been aching to get her hands on you again.” Shiro growled in response. “It seems your friend has awakened.”

Shiro turned to her, gray eyes meeting gold. “Pidge,” He breathed.

She didn’t have time to respond before their captor came into view, her eyes widened and fear raked down her back, aching at her scarred shoulder. Lotor stood outside the bars, the white smoking wolf stood behind him. Pidge’s breath was lost and she jerked backwards into the bars, shocking herself in the process.

“Careful, darling. You don’t need to harm yourself more than you have.” Lotor said low, he lifted his hand and looked at something in his hand before turning, “Fumus watch them.” The wolf snarled low in answer. Lotor left the room, the door locking with a distant click.

Shiro leaned towards the cage, meeting her worried gaze, “Pidge, are you okay?”

Pidge frowned, “Oh I’m just dandy, just trapped in a cage by the son of our worst enemy.” Shiro frowned, “How are you?”

Rolling his eyes Shiro leaned back against the wall, “Glad you didn’t lose your sense of sarcasm.”

“I try.” Then they were silent, watched only by the white smoking wolf sitting by the door. After minutes of silence Pidge asked, “What happened?”

Shiro turned, “I don’t really remember, I was talking with Allura on the bridge when things start to spot. I remember seeing Coran yell about something before I was running. Then I don’t remember anything. I woke up to that fleabag over there snarling in my face.” He took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, “Lotor said he’d spread a gas into the Castle vents to capture us. The gas, I think, activated the cursed scars.”

Pidge’s hand felt for her shoulder, still scarred with white and pink skin. Shiro noticed her movements and whined low.

“I can’t feel my powers, I think I’m drained.” He said.

Pidge looked around the room, “Or maybe it’s the Galra metal, you said it numbed your powers before. Since neither of us remember what happened we can’t really know how long we’ve been missing, or if we used the powers when we escaped.” Shiro nodded, “I guess we just need to wait until we find an opening.”

Neither of them liked that plan.

\----------------------------------

It was painfully obvious that Pidge and Shiro were in trouble. The Black and Green lions were racing in the front, eyes narrow and determent. Snarls and growls echoed through the rough forest, the three other lions running behind them, their paladins perched on their backs. Around them as the group sprinted through the forest, they could all tell the difference.

The forest was dull, colors fading, animals and insects laying lazily on the ground as if their life force was draining. The air as well was heavy and hard to breathe. Lance could tell it was urgent to get them back.

They stopped in a clearing of dead life, a sphere of grimy air floating in it. And it was spreading. Anything flora or fauna died on impact. The black and green lions mewled in grief. They pawed at the ground.

“What’s happening?” Lanced whispered.

“It’s dying, the forest, the air.” Hunk whispered, “Whatever is happening to them it’s not good.”

Keith grunted, “They’re taking energy from their element, but in doing so they have to kill parts of their element. It’s going to heal when they can give the energy back, but it’s only a last resource. We need to find them.”

Black and Green sniffed the air before sprinting ahead again. Lance sighed as he watched the sphere of dead air and dead life grow. It was slow, but visible. Blue’s tail rubbed against his leg breaking through his thoughts.

“I hope they didn’t get far.” He murmured, holding onto Blue’s coat as she followed the rest of the lions.

\---------------------------

Pidge snapped awake as the doors to their cell opened. Two Galra soldiers stepped inside with an unconscious Shiro between them. Pidge leaned forward almost gracing the laser bars, she wanted to reach out to him but she couldn’t.

After chaining Shiro back to the wall, they left without a word. “Shiro?” Pidge whispered. She had a basic understanding of what was happening to him outside the cells. The difference between her cage and Shiro’s chains. From what she’d gathered the witch, Haggar, was experimenting on him and pulling strings to make him _a better weapon_. She was locked in a cage under Prince Lotor’s orders, protected to be used by him when he pleased.

Luckily, Lotor had yet to make an appearance.

“Pidge,” Shiro murmured, “Look away. Please.” Pidge looked down and turned. Shiro would always tell her to look away, whenever it was for _her_ trauma or his own. Shiro would forever be the leader that would kill if it meant protecting one of them. She was thankful for it, but also she desperately wanted to help him. “Thank you.”

“We’ll get out, Shiro. We will.” Her words weren’t just for him, she had absolutely no idea what Lotor wanted with her.


End file.
